Queen Bee
|origin = Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir |occupation = Student Superhero (formerly) |skills = Enhanced speed Enhanced strength Enhanced agility Queen Bee's Venom Hand-to-hand combat skills Manipulation |hobby = Making fun of Marinette Helping Ladybug (formerly) |goals = To help Ladybug (as Queen Bee; formerly) To win her mother's love (succeeded) |family = André Bourgeois (father) Audrey Bourgeois (mother) |friends = Pollen (formerly) Sabrina Raincomprix Adrien Agreste Cat Noir (formerly; status unknown) Ladybug (formerly) Rena Rouge (formerly; status unknown) Carapace (formerly; status unknown) |enemies = Marinette Dupain-Cheng (on & off rival) Alya Césaire Ladybug Cat Noir (status unknown) Sabrina Raincomprix (formerly) Hawk Moth Kagami Tsurugi (arch-rival) Lila Rossi Mayura |type of anti-hero = Arrogant Egomaniac Heroic Karma Houdini }} Chloé Bourgeois is a recurring antagonist-turned-an anti-heroine and later, one of the tritagonists (alongside Rena Rouge and Carapace) in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont, the rival of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is also the daughter of Andre and Audrey Bourgeois. In the season 2 episode "Style Queen", she finds the Bee Miraculous which, when inhabited by the kwami Pollen, can transform her into Queen Bee, a bee-themed superhero. In the season 3 episode "Miraculer", Ladybug will no longer call upon Chloé to be Queen Bee due to the risk her identity being public knowledge places upon both Chloé and her family. Things turned to worst for Chloé in the season 3 finale, because of Hawk Moth's plans and manipulation and Ladybug's neglect (due of sabotaging Adrien's time with Kagami and causing Master Fu's hiding for Hawk Moth), she betrays Ladybug and Cat Noir and joins Hawk Moth due to resenting Ladybug for not giving her the Bee Miraculous anymore, thus becoming the antagonist once again in the end of season 3 and the first half of season 4. She will be briefly succeeded by another person in the future. She is voiced by Selah Victor. Appearance She has light ocean blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail. As a civilian, she wears a yellow jacket with long sleeves and white buttons over a white black-striped shirt, white jean capris held with a faux diamond-studded belt, and white and black dress shoes. She also has a golden chain necklace with a spherical charm attached, and black white-rimmed sunglasses on top of her head. She also keeps blue eye-shadow, pale lipstick, and light peach blush. As Queen Bee, she wears a yellow suit with a black collar and black stripes and a black domino mask with a yellow streak at the top. Personality Chloé is a spoiled, arrogant and superficial girl. She does everything in her power to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chloé believes that she is the most important person in the world and everyone adores her. The reason is because her father is the mayor of Paris and he constantly spoils her by giving her everything she wants. She thinks highly of herself and lowly of others, believing she deserves everything and taking pride in her rich lifestyle. If there is something that she wants, like Adrien Agreste's attention or revenge against Marinette, she will do anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design in order to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste in "Mr. Pigeon", and she threatens Mr. Damocles into punishing Alya Césaire by calling her father in "Lady Wifi". Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotionally distressed in order to manipulate others. She rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, and is even bossy and overbearing to her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix, claiming to her mother in “Queen Wasp” that she was just using her. While being callous and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé can be cowardly. She is easily scared of danger often caused by akumatized villains. Having helped cause some people to be akumatized, Chloé, to her horror and confusion, finds herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behaviour, Chloé disagrees with them, believing she is good. She remains awful most of the time, but occasionally, she shows a bit more kindness, sometimes expressing happiness when Ladybug is saving her or expressing it towards Sabrina. She also listens to advice at rare moments, like following Ladybug's suggestion to reconcile with Sabrina in "Antibug". She has a fierce temper when angered as seen in several episodes and sometimes acts a little bit like a child or a daddy's girl. On rare occasions, Chloé can be courageous, and she is willingly helpful when asked by those she is close to or admires like Ladybug or Adrien, such as helping Ladybug defeat the villain in "Despair Bear". If requested for a purpose, particularly by Adrien so that she can still be friends with him, she knows how to act congenial around others, although she often comes off as forced and can't keep it up for long. Also on rare occasions, Chloé can be remorseful towards her actions, seen in "Zombizou", when she apologizes to Miss Bustier about forgetting her birthday and that her lashing out in anger caused trouble for everyone. After being deakumatized in “Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)”, she sincerely apologizes to Ladybug and Cat Noir for selfishly using her superpowers and for what happened to Pollen because of her actions. Much of Chloé's current personality is a result of her feeling unloved by her mother, as she keeps forgetting Chloé's name, and her father's spoiling. Chloé desperately wanted to be appreciated by Audrey by trying to give her a gift and following her around and copying her moves in order to bond, albeit failing. At the end of “Style Queen”, Chloé attempted to ask her mother to spend time together, only to be dismissed. In “Queen Wasp”, Chloé was very hurt after her mother dismisses her as irresponsible for the subway train incident and after being deakumatized, when she hugged onto the Bee Miraculous in anguish after hearing her mother reprimand her, desperately begging Ladybug for a second chance. At the end of “Queen Wasp”, Chloé sadly asks her mother why she did not love her, to which Audrey hesitantly replied that she did. Once both of them found out their similarities of subjecting others and love for ordering others around thanks to Marinette, they hugged each other and Audrey decides to spend more time with Chloé in Paris. Chloé did not care about hiding her superhero identity, revealing Pollen to the public and transforming in front of everyone to show them, especially her mother, that she was exceptional because she could become a hero. As Queen Bee, she is proud of her abilities and wanted to prove herself to her mother by causing a subway train to go at dangerous speeds in order to save it so the civilians will be grateful towards her. She wanted to be a famous, well-known, and well-liked hero just like Ladybug, so she calls Nadja Chamack to film her saving the said subway train. However, in "Malediktator", after a talk with Ladybug, Chloé tearfully reveals that she is aware that no one in her class really likes her and she feels useless. When given the Bee Miraculous by Ladybug, she heroically helps her defeat the titular villain and gives back the Miraculous without hesitation. Afterwards, she slowly attempts to be a better person by cleaning up her own lair instead of having her butler do it and is happy that everyone at school is throwing her a party in honor of her saving Paris. However, she later becomes even worse than she was initially in the last two episodes of season 3, willingly joining Hawk Moth and and allowing him to akumatize her to get back at Ladybug, whom she had begun to resent for no longer lending her the Bee Miraculous due to it too dangerous due to Hawk Moth being aware of her civilian identity. As punishment for this act, Ladybug takes the Bee Miraculous away from her for good. Similar to Cat Noir, Queen Bee has a bit of a habit of leaping before she looks, meaning she is hasty or quick to act, as seen in "Catalyst", where she was eager to fight against Hawk Moth's army or in "Malediktator", where she quickly apologized to her father instead of listening to Ladybug's plan first. She is shown to be hesitant on occasion, shown in "Zombizou" and "Mayura" when she had to fight against her akumatized parents. As Antibug, most of Chloé's personality remains the same except that she is more vengeful towards Ladybug. She enjoys taunting her and Cat Noir about their teamwork believing she is weak without him and Cat Noir is playing second fiddle. As Queen Wasp, Chloé is prideful and arrogant towards Cat Noir and Ladybug, believing herself to be a more exceptional hero worth of her mother's praise than both of them and wants to prove it by taking away their Miraculouses. Powers and abilities As a civilian Chloé, having grown up in politics due to her father's position, knows how to cheat, manipulate, fool, and humiliate others for her own personal success. If she has a goal in mind, she will do whatever it takes to achieve it, even if it means sabotaging others and bringing them down. Chloé is also a skilled dancer. As Queen Bee Queen Bee has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite flexible and agile, easily able to do a backflip from the floor to the top of the stage. However, she is not strong enough to stop a subway train by herself, requiring both Cat Noir and Ladybug's help. She can yank the pull string on her spinning top to send it onto the ground and let it spin, which then allows her to travel with it by either riding it or letting the top pull her. Using her top, she can travel much faster than Ladybug and can reach her destination much quicker than other Miraculous holders. She can also use her weapon to attack and protect. Her superpower, Venom, allows her to use the top as a stinger, immobilizing her target for a set amount of time. As Queen Bee, she is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. See also Chloé Bourgeois in Villains Wiki. Trivia *In the episode "Ladybug & Cat Noir – Origins, Part 1", it is revealed that she has been classmates with Marinette for 4 consecutive years. *Chloé's best friend is Sabrina Raincomprix. Interestingly, Chloé, Sabrina and another girl named Alix were originally supposed to be a trio, as a reference to the three girls from Totally Spies! - Clover, Sam and Alex. *Chloé Bourgeois is the third person to become to a Miraculous holder who was also an akumatized villain, following Nino Lahiffe in "The Bubbler" and Alya Césaire in "Lady Wifi", but excluding Gabriel Agreste\Hawk Moth, who akumatized himself in "The Collector" into the titular villain. **Chloé Bourgeois is also the first Miraculous holder to be akumatized while possessing the Miraculous, and the first Miraculous holder to be akumatized while in the superhero form, as in the episode "Queen Wasp", Chloé, as Queen Bee, was akumatized into the titular villain. *Chloé is the cause of akumatization for all of the girls in Miss Bustier's class, including Alya, Sabrina and even Marinette, who was supposed to be akumatized in "Zombizou", but excluding Lila Rossi, as the two are not shown to interact with each other as of Season 2. *Unlike Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and even Hawk Moth, Chloé revealed her secret identity as Queen Bee to the media in the episode "Queen Wasp". **This means that she is the first Miraculous holder in the series to reveal her secret identity as Queen Bee, following Rena Rouge and Carapace in the episode "Catalyst" (part one of the 2 part episode "Heroes Day"). ***However, in Rena Rouge and Carapace's case, they only revealed their secret identity to each other (Alya revealed to Nino that she is Rena Rouge, and Nino revealed to Alya that he is Carapace), unlike Queen Bee (Chloé Bourgeois), who revealed her secret identity in public. *Chloé, despite the fact she was mean to Marinette and her peers, genuinely wanted to improve herself, as seen in "Malediktator", where she breaks down in tears while telling Ladybug the truth. Also, she genuinely enjoys being a superhero and helping Ladybug. **Also, in "Animaestro", Chloé teams up with Marinette in order to prevent Adrien from falling in love with Kagami, as they both see Kagami as a rival for Adrien's affection. Chloé also says that she prefers Adrien being with Marinette rather than with Kagami if she will not be with him. ***However, this changes in the season 3 finale, where her resentment towards Ladybug for refusing to give her the Bee Miraculous anymore for her and her loved ones' safety causes to betray the heroes to Hawk Moth and willingly allow him to akumatize her. *In "Miraculer", she is able to resist to Hawk Moth's akumatization for the first time. *She is tied with Alya as they are the only ones of the French Miraculous superhero team to be akumatized the most with a total of four times. *She is also the second person following Marinette that has worn multiple Miraculous at one time with a total of nine. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Unwanted Category:Mutated Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Retired Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Villain's Lover Category:Predecessor